1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a signal converter, and more particularly to an analog-to-digital converter and an image sensor including the analog-to-digital converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
To capture images, image sensors of a charge coupled device (CCD) type or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) type are widely used. Typically, an image sensor includes an analog-to-digital converter that converts an analog signal (e.g., a pixel output voltage) output from a unit pixel into a digital signal. The image sensor may include a plurality of analog-to-digital converters that are disposed corresponding to each column of a pixel array where unit pixels are arranged in a matrix form.